Bleach My Power
by Miyako Shiba
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo buscava recuperar os poderes outrora perdidos, buscava poder ajudar seus amigos, sua família, o poder para proteger, o poder para mudar o destino. Teria ele o direito de ter esse poder? Quem o teria? Oneshot escrita para Concurso IchiRuki.


_Minha primeira one-shot, escrita para o Concurso do Reencontro da Comunidade "Ichigo e Rukia – Bleach" no Orkut. _

_Contém spoilers do Mangá a partir do Capítulo 423. _

_Espero que gostem e por favor, deixem reviews ^^ _

_

* * *

_

**- BLEACH MY POWER -**

**Cidade de Karukura – 11:19 p.m.**

Os pés impulsionados pela corrida frenética golpeavam contra as poças que encharcavam a rua, últimos vestígios da chuva que caíra ao entardecer e ofuscara o astro-rei de sua majestade.

Quem se importava com sapatos molhados? A adrenalina corria pelo seu sangue, o coração batia acelerado. Após meses tentando recuperar seus poderes com aquele estranho grupo chamado Xcution, finalmente lograva sentir alguma energia espiritual.

A reiatsu que identificou quando estava deitado em sua cama entediado e sem sono, o fez sentir um misto de alegria e preocupação.

Alegria porque era um sinal de que seus poderes estavam voltando e o treinamento dando resultados. Preocupação porque a reiatsu que sentia era forte, do nível de um arrankar, e vinha da direção do Instituto.

Ofegante, chegou ao edifício da escola. Ainda não conseguia separar sua alma do corpo, muito menos usar shunpo ou invocar Zangetsu.

Olhou para cima. A energia era mais forte lá. Conseguiu visualizar um vulto branco mover-se rapidamente... Suspeitas confirmadas, o hollow estava no terraço.

- Aguenta firme, Ishida...

Correu para dentro do prédio, subindo as escadas a toda velocidade que seu corpo mortal permitia, no entanto, quando faltava o último degrau, uma forte pressão espiritual fez com que a porta que dava acesso ao terraço se abrisse repentinamente e jogasse o ex-shinigami substituto de volta para o início do último lance da escadaria. Era como se com essa rajada de energia, algo o tivesse atingido em cheio no estômago e o prensasse contra a parede oposta à porta, a qual deslizou até chegar ao chão.

Dolorido, abriu lentamente os olhos e viu Ishida parado na porta como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

- Kurosaki... – murmurou o quincy, parecendo não acreditar no que via.

- O que foi? Já levei impactos piores – resmungou ao ver a cara de assustado do quatro-olhos. Fez menção de se levantar, mas o quincy o impediu.

- Espere! – gritou e imediatamente apareceu frente a Ichigo usando o Hirenkyaku.

- Você está bem? – perguntou olhando para o peito de Ichigo.

- Sim. – responderam duas vozes em uníssono.

Ishida tirou os olhos do tórax de Ichigo e olhou para o rosto. Depois ajeitou os óculos com os dedos e ordenou:

- É melhor ficar sentado um tempo aí, shinigami.

- Ficar sentado o caralho! Tem um hollow lá em cima! – gritou exasperado, um pouco irritado por ter sido chamado do que já não era...

- Não tem mais. – ouviu-se a voz grossa e monótona do homem parado no umbral da porta, com seus braços peculiares.

- Chad! – surpreendeu-se Ichigo. Concentrou-se na energia do hollow e realmente ela não estava mais lá. Uma expressão de alívio mesclada com uma de decepção tomou conta de seu semblante.

- Era um arrankar poderoso, tivemos que usar a Sprenger... – começou a explicar Ishida, como se tivesse que justificar sua demora e a ajuda de outros para derrotar o hollow.

Sado começou a descer as escadas e Ichigo fechou os olhos, frustrado por ter perdido uma oportunidade de ajudar. Suas costas e nádegas doíam, mas sentia uma certa calidez diante de si e seu coração continuava a palpitar descompassadamente. Definitivamente, ficaria sentado ali, encostado na parede e com as pernas abertas e flexionadas enquanto durasse o blá-blá-blá de Ishida.

- Kurosaki-kun?

Aquela voz... Inoue também estava ali? Como não sentiu? Seus sentidos ainda deviam estar embaralhados, pensou sem abrir os olhos.

- Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! – repetia alto, enquanto descia as escadas rapidamente e se aproximava.

- Kuchiki-san... – agora sua voz saiu como um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para Ichigo abrir imediatamente os olhos e ver que Inoue olhava com olhos vidrosos para o seu peito.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos e baixou a cabeça para o lugar onde estranhamente todos olhavam, ali onde ele sentia aquela calidez.

Rukia... Rukia estaria ali?

Ergueu levemente os braços, como se fizesse menção de abraçar algo precioso e delicado, mas que tinha dúvida se era correta ou não a atitude. Tentava diferenciar se aquilo era um de seus sonhos malucos com os membros do Gotei 13, ou se era a realidade brincando com sua parcial falta de poderes.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos ao ver pequenas manchas de sangue do lado direito de sua camiseta e de sua calça.

Rukia estaria ferida?

Kuchiki Rukia, a pequena e valente shinigami do 13º esquadrão, sim estava presente ali.

Fora lançada vários metros ao ser atingida por um golpe da ressurection do arrankar enquanto o distraía para que Ishida pudesse montar a armadilha da estrela quincy.

Jogada violentamente contra a porta do terraço, seu impacto contra o obstáculo seguinte, a parede, foi amortizado por quem ela menos esperava que estivesse ali.

Escorregou com o corpo dele pela parede até encontrarem o chão. Nada falou, apenas sentiu que daquele corpo que a protegeu uma leve reiatsu era emanada. Foi o suficiente para que um pequeno sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios. Estava prestes a exclamar um "Há quanto tempo, Ichigo..." quando Ishida apareceu.

Pela reação de seus nakamas, "A Morte" logo percebeu que continuava sendo invisível para "O Morango". Baixou a cabeça e segurou o braço direito, que sangrava, assim como seu flanco, devido aos ferimentos causados pelo hollow, enquanto ela lutava e protegia seus amigos.

- Kuchiki-san... – exclamou a garota ao ver a shinigami ferida nos braços de seu amado.

Quando Orihime deletou sua presença, Rukia gelou, não queria trazer mais preocupações e frustrações para Ichigo. Ishida pareceu perceber sua inquietação e exclamou para a surpresa de todos:

- Ku-Kuchiki-taichou está no Mundo Humano porque buscava esse arrankar que acabamos de eliminar.

- Byakuya! – Ichigo saltou pra trás com surpresa e asco, porém como atrás só havia a parede, ganhou mais um local dolorido, a cabeça. – Ouch!

- Inoue-san, é melhor que você acompanhe Kuchiki-taichou até em cima e lhe ajude com seu pequeno ferimento antes dele voltar para a Soul Society. – os ferimentos não eram pequenos, mas Uryuu achou por bem minimizar a situação.

- Mas, Ishida-kun...

- Por favor, Inoue-san...

- Certo. Pode deixar comigo! – sorriu e estendeu a mão para "Kuchiki-taichou" se levantar.

Ichigo com o cenho extremamente franzido, virou o rosto para o lado.

- Quem seria idiota de acreditar que o esnobe Byakuya mexeria seu nobre traseiro até aqui só por causa de um arrankar...– resmungou baixinho feito um velho ranzinza.

Sado e Ishida o ignoraram, enquanto Orihime já se encontrava no meio do lance de degraus.

- Tsk! E até parece que aceitaria a ajuda de uma humana pra se levantar! – continuou murmurando e coçou a nuca com uma das mãos enquanto fechava os olhos. Sado o olhou de canto.

O que Ishida pretendia tentando enganá-lo com aquela mentira descabelada? Já estava cansado disso, desse tratamento protetor de seus amigos, no início agradeceu por não tocarem no assunto, por fingirem que estava tudo certo. Sabia que faziam isso por seu bem e porque ele mesmo preferia assim. Mas agora já estava farto! Até preferiria as conversas diretas e inoportunas de Keigo. Não continuaria mais enganando aos demais, nem a si mesmo. Sabia o que queria pro seu futuro, sabia qual era a carreira que lhe fazia feliz, sabia pra onde o destino queria lhe levar... Não era coincidência o fato do Xcution ter lhe encontrado...

Certamente, faria de tudo pra que as engrenagens do destino girassem mais rápido... Ele não seria a pequena e indefesa areia esmagada, triturada por elas, seria sim a mão capaz de desferir a espada... para proteger o orgulho, a honra, as almas e principalmente aqueles que lhe eram preciosos...

Ichigo começou a elevar sua reiatsu.

Seus amigos o olharam confusos. Inoue e quem a acompanhava pararam nos últimos degraus da escada e se viraram para olhar o que acontecia com o garoto.

Sim, ele venceria seus medos, lutaria com todas as forças para recuperar seus poderes, continuaria ajudando sua família, mas não desistiria daquilo que realmente queria... E que exploda o resto!

Abriu os olhos com a típica determinação que demonstrava nas grandes lutas.

Ele era esse tipo de homem... o homem que estava no coração daquela shinigami baixinha que ainda teimava em não se mostrar...

Ichigo encarava o contorno da pequena sombra que agora conseguia visualizar.

- Pode esperar que eu irei voltar à ativa, shinigami...

- Não é shinigami, é... – ela respondia nostálgica, mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria.

- Kuchiki Rukia... – se adiantou Ichigo com voz rouca e firme, olhando fixamente para as orbes violetas imaginárias no rosto daquela sombra. – Eu juro.

- Idiota... – ela sorriu levemente e ao ver aquele olhar desafiante, aquele cenho franzido e aquele quase sorriso, sentiu que aquele era o Ichigo que ela conhecia.

Mas o que Kuchiki Rukia não sabia é que ela era a força que impulsionava a roda do destino dele, que o fazia levantar e seguir adiante, que sua simples presença conseguia extrair o melhor dele, mesmo agora, sem socos ou voadoras, sem aquela intensa troca de olhares que diz tudo, sem um puxão de orelha, sem desenhos mal feitos, enfim... sem dizer uma palavra que ele pudesse ouvir, conseguia revigorar e fortalecer sua alma... apenas com sua presença... Ela fazia de Ichigo o homem que ele anelava ser. Um humano, um shinigami, um bom amigo, um grande homem.

_"Todos temos livre arbítrio  
Mas quando se escolhe esse caminho  
O caminho nos absorve  
E somos levados por um poder maior  
Não as experiências que escolhemos por prazer  
Mas a ter experiências que nos dêem o aprendizado  
Que temos que desenvolver  
Para retornarmos a nossa totalidade"*_

Afinal, quem era o mais poderoso ali?

**===== F I M =====**

* * *

_*Poema escrito por Nanaaa_


End file.
